Sinis Trio escape!
by Cele-chan1
Summary: K heres da plot. This is after operation Brighton the Sinis Trio and Kincaid have been captured but they won't be in prison 4 long. This is a prologue to passion perfume a story that I'm gonna put up soon. hints of Ice x Kate and Keith x Kate


Okay this is my 1st fanfic ever! So I'd be really grateful if I could get some_ constructive_ criticism.

K heres da plot. This is after operation Brighton the Sinis Trio and Kincaid have been captured but they won't be in prison 4 long. This is a prologue to passion perfume a story that I'm gonna put up soon it's plot is at the end.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON RANGER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! 

Prologue: The Sinis Trio escapes!

The Union was in uproar. Why you ask? Well it was all thanks to a certain group of people. Yep you guessed it Ice, Lavana and Heath of the sinis trio as well as Kincaid had escaped from jail. "Hey! C'mon I want the footage of the break out 5 minutes ago! Move it we gotta track 'em down!" yelled Sven his dark hair flying all over the place as he ran across the union with his Luxray tying to find out where the escapees had gone off to. Right now the only thing that he knew was that the convicts had set off a ton of smoke bombs and escaped by helicopter from the prison. All they left behind was a note saying "we will crush the Union" and a can of ultra hold hair spray. Suddenly two rangers ran through the door of the union, they were of course top ranger Keith with his trusty Buisel and top ranger Kate with her loyal Pachirisu. The pair raced up the escalators and to the 4th floor where chair person Erma and Professor Hastings were just as Sven and Wendy entered the room. "What happened!" yelled Kate and Keith while gasping for breath. Chair person Erma motioned for them to sit down then explained what had happened. "N-no t-this can't be happening! We all put so much work into finding them and that Ice guy actually came quietly once Kate blew up his Miniremo Unit!" yelled Keith collapsing back into his chair with his hand over his face. As strange as this sounded it was actually true Ice had went quietly instead of trying some kind of trick. Kate blushed as she thought back to their last battle with the trio.

FLASHBACK Kate, Keith and Sven along with their partner pokemon had just made their way through Almia castle and were now entering place where the Blue Gem used to be kept. Once they were in the room they saw 3 people all dressed head to toe in their respective colours. They were of course the Sinis trio. "heh looks like those tacky little rangers have finally made it. I swear don't they know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting!" smirked Lavana. "Well looks as if you are right! We crush them now! Yes?" laughed Heath looking over to Ice for orders. Ice's face looked as impassive as ever except for a smug smile on his face. This however faded leaving a playful smirk on his porcelain like face as he looked over at Kate. Unlike anyone else in the room Kate had gotten pretty good at reading what Ice was feeling so she was left a little confused by the playful smirk. I mean come on when is Ice playful "You may as well just give up! You already know we have powered up our Miniremos there no hope for you now!" yelled the pink haired admin as her Magmotar sent a powerful flame thrower attack at the rangers. The three rangers dodged the attack but the flames had made the icicles above fall and separate Kate and Ice from the others.

"Keith! Sven!" yelled Kate as her friends and partner disappeared behind a stack of icicles. She could just make out the sound of the other rangers yelling her name and Pachi's frantic squeeks as they were separated. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and drew her into someone's well toned chest. "Heh looks like its just us now…Kate-n00b." hissed a man who was now resting his head on her shoulder so his mouth was barely a centimetre away from her ear. This made the young top ranger blush making her look very cute.

"Ice!" thought Kate as he turned her head so that they were looking directly into each others eyes. "W-wow he's really handsome…NO! Bad mind! Bad, bad, bad mind! He's the enemy!" she thought while staring into Ice's sky blue eyes.

"Wow you're actually pretty cute like this." Smirked Ice as he slowly ran his tongue up Kate's neck then with his lips on her collar bone he spoke "maybe I should hold you like this more often." This made Kate shiver which Ice smirked at as he ran his hand further down her body and tugged gently on her belt buckle before she snapped out of it and elbowed him in the gut making him release her. Ice scowled but smirked yet again when he saw the little ranger was still blushing. Then the battle started. Kate moved quickly and captured Ice's pokemon with ease just as Keith and Sven melted the wall of ice separating them. Behind them were a handcuffed Heath and Lavana with the rangers' partners watching the pair closely.

"Well it looks like we've lost." Sighed Ice as he held out his hands in defeat. Keith and Sven ran up to Ice and handcuffed him while Kate was left frozen. The thought it was too easy wouldn't stop repeating it self in her head.

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Why the hell did he do that! Even now I still can't figure him out!" yelled Kate's flustered mind. She was pulling on her hair so hard that her pigtails were nearly ripped off.

"U-um K-Kate a-are you okay?" asked Keith after seeing the state his best friend was in.

"hehehe y-yeah of course why wouldn't I be" she laughed until the memory of Ice licking her neck floated into her mind that made her scream and made everyone else in the room sweat drop anime style. Suddenly the main commutating screen sparked and showed the smug faces of the Sinis Trio and their boss Kincaid.

"Well looks like you're still as pathetic as ever Kate. How you of all became a top ranger is beyond me since you were always such a worthless student." Sneered Kincaid as Lavana snickered cruelly. Everyone stared at the screen as Keith and Rythmi stepped protectively in front of Kate.

"damn since he taught at the ranger school when we were there he knows how incecure Kate was back then! I can't belive he's trying to use that against her! He remembers how fragile and scared she was when he said she hadn't changed since ranger school the last time they met! Can he really be that cruel?" thought Rythmi trying to keep her anger under contol. Meanwhile Kate was staring wide eyed at the screen praying that Kincaid wouldn't say anything else. Even though Kate had grown incredibly since school she still had low self-esteem.

"Ohh that's right Katy we know all about your past and boy was you a pathetic little cry baby back then. Although…you still are one right now aren't you?" laughed Lavana smiling maliciously as Kate started to shake. Lavana had heard how on her 1st winter break Kate had been beaten up and almost raped by a group of thugs as they shouted insults at her for not wanting to hang out with them. If it wasn't for her friends' support Kate would have never recovered as well as she did. Her bruises and trust in people had healed but her confidence even now hadn't fully been restored.

"Hahaha how worthless could you be?" laughed Heath in his barely understandable accent. Ice stayed silent and just stared blankly at Kate as she continued to shake until Lavana stepped on his foot hissing that he should say his lines. They had of course planned it all out.

"hm yeah…she is worthless…but remember she's a slut too." said Ice in his monotone voice. Those words cut into Kate as they were what the gang of thugs yelled at her the most. Needless to say she was nearly in tears.

"SHUT IT!" yelled Keith while looking incredibly pissed off. The four people on the screen-minus Ice as he was still staring blankly into space- smirked and the screen went back to normal.

So how did you guys like it? Don't worry this is just a prologue so things will get a bit less serious soon.

Keith: they better! Kate got really upset!

Me: calm down ya knuckle head *knocks out Keith*

Me: don't worry I'm not a Keith hater he just needs a good whack every now and then XD heres a summary of passion perfume. Rmember the more people review th faster I'll put it up.

Kate's confidence in herself has been lowered so when Rythmi's sis come 2 town with a bottle of magic perfume that can make any boy fall in love with you…well what more do I have 2 say.


End file.
